


Our Exhausted Minds & Souls

by DimCandleLight



Series: We're All Young At Heart [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, I don't know too, Let's see how this goes, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other characters might be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimCandleLight/pseuds/DimCandleLight
Summary: Someone is sleepy.Someone else is hungry.Maybe someone has some love to share...?





	Our Exhausted Minds & Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear I have 2 RenMin drafts in my notes, but I've been facing a terrible drought of endings (a.k.a I started Iroduku: The World In Colours AU / RenMin crossover & another of RenMin in Business Organisation AU... only to get stuck and could not write for days T^T ) so I try to write anything my brain could process.
> 
> Then! This! Happens!
> 
> Have fun reading~

Jaemin tried, he could have sworn on his Daniel Wellington bracelet that he really tried his hardest to ignore the loud slam of a door.

"Goodness, since when are you this bad at taking care of yourself? Nana, honestly," Renjun sighed, "when was the last time you eat a meal?"

"I ate three meals a day, so stop whining, Injun," Jaemin mumbled in his burrito of thin covers.

Renjun abruptly had a sad train of thought at how Jaemin and him both were so bad at life that they could not even afford nice comforters. Shaking his head, Renjun tried to focus on the dejected lump of a boy in front of him. _Happy thoughts, Injun. Only happy thoughts._

"Well then I'm sorry to tell you this, but an energy bar, each at breakfast, lunch and dinner doesn't cut it, Nana. Those aren't real meal. And get out of the bed now, come on. We're going to the cafe," Renjun said out loud.

"I hate cafe foods, you know that, Junnie." Even deep furrowed in his covers, the other's sulking tone was funnily obvious that Renjun swore he could hear The Pout.

"Yes, Na Jaemin. But are you really gonna pass on the chance to be rewarded with my cuddles later tonight if you come and get dinner with me?"

A second passed by in silence before Jaemin tried to fling out of his covers in all his dramatic glory. It was a futile attempt as recalled by Renjun, as Jaemin's covers were too messed up that he ended up tumbling out of bed, with tangled legs, blankets and all. Renjun tried to suppress a smile.

Jaemin harrumphed and puffed as he pulled himself out of the mess, making an even bigger mess of blankets and worn clothes around the stack of medical books on the floor. "Renjun-" a leg shot out of the blankets- "Did I eat too much sugary cranola bars that I hear you mentioning cuddles session," Jaemin huffed as he trashed his pinned arms around, "or are you so starved of cafe food that you are starting to malfunction?"

Renjun stared down at him, unimpressed. His hands were folded across his chest, and Jaemin realised belatedly that the other was wearing an oversized yellow sweater and skinny jeans. The jeans hugged his legs nicely, Jaemin noticed from their small distance. Maybe he should buy a pair too if he had the money? Anyway, these outfits were considerably Renjun's nice outfits in addition of a pair of spectacles he usually reserved for studying, but Renjun only wore that combination of clothes for a special occasion.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Jaemin croaked out. "Also, can you help me get out? I think I almost break my arm," he added after a beat.

Sighing, Renjun got up from the edge of Jaemin's bed and walked towards him. His cold hands were full contrast to Jaemin's warm body after rolling around in bed for almost the whole day, and the taller male could not help but shiver slightly. As Renjun tugged on a blanket to reveal red blotches on Jaemin's arms, he let out a soft gasp.

Frankly, Jaemin thought they appeared because he hit some thick books a few minutes ago, but Renjun singlehandedly ripped off the rest of the blankets from his body with his right hand. "Oh goody goldilocks, is that blood?" Renjun asked.

Jaemin stiffled his laughter and sat up in the midst of some books, worn clothes and blankets on the cold floor. _His butt was freezing_. "It's not blood, Injun. You're using weird words to express yourself again. Cute," he called out and stood slowly. A strand of thread hung lifelessly from the sleeve of his white shirt while he scanned the floor for his black hoodie.

"Am not, you lazy buffoon."

"Sure, sure. Do you perhaps see my black hoodie?" Jaemin inquired. A smack on his face arrived as a reply in the form of a folded up white sweatshirt, which had came undone along the way.

"Wear that instead, Jaem."

Jaemin pulled the sweatshirt down and stared at it for a bit too long, curiousity evident on his face. "Did you do my laundry or did you steal this from my wardrobe? In fact, this now smells like-" he sniffed it curiously- "that cologne I seldom use because it's costly and you said I should rather spend on a meal at McDonald's, to quote your words during first year."

"Don't tempt me to put you in a headlock, Nana."

Slowly raising his hands up to his head level, Jaemin stepped back from Renjun and grinned. "Wow, I don't know you wake up on the wrong side of your bed this morning, Injun."

Renjun simply pouted at that. Then, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. "Whatever, I'll wait for you in the living room. Five minutes only," he said and paused before the door, "any later than that, and I'm leaving without you."

Jaemin instantly threw the white sweatshirt onto his bed and got rid off the shirt on his body. "Okay, okay, wait up, Jun!" He stride over to a wooden wardrobe at the opposite side of the room and scrambled over the stacks of clothes inside. "Oh my god, where's a good shirt when you actually need it?"

If Renjun snickered behind his palm as he closed Jaemin's bedroom door behind him seconds later, the sight of a shirtless Jaemin panicking burned on a part of his mind, no one else really needed to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew you read this till the end! Wow! Congrats! Please have a virtual chocolate chip cookie before getting out  
> (´｡• ω •｡`)
> 
>  
> 
> Some fun facts:
> 
> •Renjun and Jaemin are college students in this, and they are living on campus
> 
> •I've this urge to put Renjun as an accounting/ business student and Jaemin as a medic/ science student but idk yet. Do tell me your opinion on this matter! ;D
> 
>  
> 
> Also!!! Can you believe that Youre My World (My Everything) has gotten as far as 433 hits and 28 kudos? You guys are too kind, really...  
> ( ´ ▽ ` ) 
> 
>  
> 
> I forgot to mention this earlier, but there is a possibility of this being continued as a RenMin series, so drop your suggestions/ prompt for my next update n I'll see what I can do!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos are greatly appreciated! Comments too! [even ones with just emojis/ emoticons are fine (✧∀✧) ]


End file.
